Best of DJ Drama
Tyree Simmons (born April 22, 1978),1 professionally known as DJ Drama, is an American DJ, record executive and music promoterfrom Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.2 He initially gained recognition as the official DJ for Atlanta rapper T.I.. He is perhaps best known for hosting several mixtapes, most notably his successful Gangsta Grillz series. He is also known for doing the Dedication series with New Orleans-bred rapper Lil Wayne, with The New York Times calling Dedication 2 one of the "10 Best Recordings of 2006".3 DJ Drama along with DJ Sense, founded Aphilliates, in 2003. The Aphilliates signed a joint venture deal with Asylum in 2006. As of January 2011, The Aphilliates now operates as its own entity, due to DJ Drama recently cutting ties with La the Darkman and Embassy.4 In December 2007, Drama released his first studio album, Gangsta Grillz: The Album, under Atlantic, as well as T.I.'s label, Grand Hustle Records. His second album was the sequel Gangsta Grillz: The Album (Vol. 2), which was released in May 2009, under Atlantic and Grand Hustle. After leaving Grand Hustle and Atlantic to focus on Aphilliates Music Group, Drama released his third album Third Power, under E1 Music and Aphilliates. In October 2012, Drama released his fourth album Quality Street Music, under E1 and Aphilliates. In January 2014, it was announced that DJ Drama was the new A&R for Atlantic Records. On July 22, 2016, he released his fifth album Quality Street Music 2. Contents * 1Career ** 1.12003–08: Career beginnings and Gangsta Grillz: The Album series ** 1.22011–present: Third Power and Quality Street Music series, Generation Now record label * 2Discography * 3Awards and nominations * 4References * 5Notes * 6External links Careeredit 2003–08: Career beginnings and Gangsta Grillz: The Album seriesedit Simmons in 2008 DJ Drama alongside Don Cannon and DJ Sense, founded Aphilliates Music Group, in 2003. The Aphilliates Music Group signed a joint venture deal with Asylum Records in 2006. The first artist signed was American rapper Willie the Kid. DJ Drama made a cameo appearance in T.I.'s debut feature film, 2006's ATL. DJ Drama's Gangsta Grillz: The Album was released in December 2007 on the Grand Hustle label. The album's first buzz single, "Takin' Pictures", was released in 2007 and featured Young Jeezy, Willie the Kid, Jim Jones, Rick Ross, Young Buck and T.I..5 The album's lead single"5000 Ones", featuring Nelly, T.I., Yung Joc, Willie the Kid, Young Jeezy and Twista, debuted on BET.6 The second single, "The Art of Storytellin' Part 4", was released in 2008 and featured OutKast and Marsha Ambrosius. In 2009, DJ Drama released his second album entitled Gangsta Grillz: The Album (Vol. 2), the first single was "Day Dreaming", which featured Akon, Snoop Dogg and T.I. The second single was "Ridiculous", which featured Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, Lonnie Mac and OJ da Juiceman. Both singles were released in 2009. The album sold 19,000 copies in its first week, and as of January 5, 2010 the album sold 41,022 copies. In March 2010, Drama appeared on American singer-songwriter T-Pain's musical television special Freaknik: The Musical, in a voice role as a radio announcer named Mr. Thanksgiving. 2011–present: Third Power and Quality Street Music series, Generation Now record labeledit DJ Drama released his third studio album Third Power, on October 11, 2011. The first single "Oh My", featuring rappers Fabolous, Wiz Khalifa and Roscoe Dash, was released on May 13, 2011. The second single "Never See You Again", features female singer Talia Coles and rapper Wale.7 The Gangsta Grillz album reunites DJ Drama and Don Cannon who had gone their separate ways for a few years after a lot of fighting and arguing as business partners.8 The album debuted at #42 on the Billboard 200 chart. In late 2012, he released Quality Street Music, his fourth album. The album was preceded by the singles "We in This Bitch" and "My Moment". The album debuted at number 15 on the US Billboard 200 chart and at number three on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, selling 25,000 copies on its first week.9 Quality Street Music is DJ Drama's highest charting album to date. As of Feb. 7 2013 it has sold 51,080 copies.10 On January 8, 2014, it was announced that DJ Drama would now serve as the A&R for Atlantic Records.11 In 2017, after repairing his relationship his friend and business partner Don Cannon. Drama and Cannon united with seasoned music executive, Leighton Morrison aka Lakeshow in started a new label.That would be more sufficient for new talent they find through Drama and Cannon's mixtapes and radio show, similar to their first label, Aphilliates. All three settled on the name Generation Now, which was the name of an early mixtape Drama and Cannon co-hosted in 2004. As a launching pad for artists coming up that year, those featured was a pre-college dropout Kanye West and Joe Budden to name a few. Drama and Cannon signed their first artist, the enigmatic Lil Uzi Vert. They signed more talent, Skeme, Lyquin, Jack Harlow, Lil James, and Killuminati. Discographyedit Main article: DJ Drama discography * Gangsta Grillz: The Album (2007) * Gangsta Grillz: The Album (Vol. 2) (2009) * Third Power (2011) * Quality Street Music (2012) * Quality Street Music 2 (2016) Awards and nominationsedit ; BET Hip Hop Awards * DJ of the Year (Nominated) ; Ozone Awards * 2008, Best Mixtape (Hood Generals) with BG (Won) ** Note: The award was a tie with Chamillionaire's Mixtape Messiah 312 Referencesedit # ^''' David Jeffries Drama. Allmusic # '''^ http://agencyforartists.com/roster/dj-drama/ # ^''' Samantha M. Shapiro, "Hip-hop outlaw (industry version)", The New York Times Magazine, February 18, 2007 # '''^ "Andre 3000 keeps DJ Drama waiting" Archived 2008-02-18 at the Wayback Machine, Mixtape Mondays, MTV, August 4, 2006 # ^''' T.I., Jeezy, Jim Jones Blast Mixtape Raid On New DJ Drama Track. Rap Basement (2007-03-05). Retrieved on 2011-11-22. # '''^ Blog Archive » DJ Drama – 5000 Ones. illRoots (2007-11-17). Retrieved on 2011-11-22. # ^''' Reid, Shaheem. (2009-05-22) DJ Drama Already Working On Third Gangsta Grillz Album. MTV News. Accessed May 26, 2009. Mtv.com. Retrieved on 2011-11-22. # '''^ Rodriguez, Jayson. (2010-11-30) DJ Drama, Don Cannon Publicly End Beef For Mixtape. Mtv.com. Retrieved on 2011-11-22. # ^''' Hip Hop Album Sales: The Week Ending 10/7/2012 | HipHop DX # '''^ # ^''' http://www.xxlmag.com/news/2014/01/dj-drama-lands-new-gig-atlantic-records-ar/ # '''^ Hale, Andreas. (2008-08-13) 2008 Ozone Awards Winners And Recap | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales. HipHop DX. Retrieved on 2011-11-22. Notesedit * Interview with DJ Drama's sister after the January 16th raid, Mixtapeshow.net, January 27, 2007 * April 2007 Interview, Allhiphop.com, April 2007 * Jeff Leeds, "Cracking down on mixtape CDs", The New York Times, January 22, 2007 * Samantha M. Shapiro, "Hip-hop outlaw (industry version)", The New York Times Magazine, February 18, 2007 * "Exclusive: DJ Drama Q&A", Rhapsody.com, January 11, 2008 DJ Drama on Generation Now and the rise of Lil Uzi Vert - Rolling Out 1 RollingOut.com tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: Franklin (tv series) Connie the cow (tv series) Franklin and friends (tv series) little bear caillou toot and puddle miss spiders sunny patch friends (voiced by: the bet 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members) arthur (tv series) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Wimzie's House peep and the big wide world odd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. and sean e. comb's tv shows and movies will be selected and voted at: www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from july 1st, 2019-November 1st, 2019. Note: bet 106 and park's 20th anniversary special will be premiered on mtv and mtv2 and vh1 and bet and there will be a 106 and park 20th biggest moments with gangsta grillz by dj drama and rich gang's biggest moments with commercials on bet and mtv2 and mtv and vh1. and it will be tv premiering on december 19th, 2019 at 5:00pm-12:00am.